


She's an Anomaly

by ParanoidActivity



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cybermen - Freeform, F/M, Vortians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/ParanoidActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny runs into the Master, while looking for trouble on a little planet called Vort. He has two hearts and claims to know her father, but can she trust him? She doesn’t have much time to figure it out, before the Cybermen attack... He tells her that he will bring her to her father, but she must keep him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's an Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided I wanted to write a fic for Jenny and The Master, how they might meet and what might happen if it had happened. This is written in Jenny’s POV for a reason and if you know what Vortians are, kudos to you, don’t quote gir at me please. They’re only here for one chapter, really, though, so don’t worry if you don’t.
> 
> So, this started out as a prompt challenge, a ‘difficult 50 word challenge’ that I had written quite a while ago.
> 
> Warnings: Simm!Master after End of Time, the chapters start short and get long and I am not entirely sure what I want to happen in this. I do know how I want it to end though. (I will do my best to keep the Master in character.

1\. Psychosocial

The Doctor’s Daughter was not held back by her military ‘upbringing’. Sure, she didn’t have a childhood and the memories of the War were still imbedded into her very being… But Jenny wasn’t like the other people on that planet. She felt as though it was almost her duty to go out into the Universe, to imprint herself upon every planet she could, to save lives, fight monsters and learn everything there was to learn.

No, not a duty.

A right.

2\. Psychomotor

Getting used to running was easy; it seemed to come natural to her. Always running, away from the enemies she had quickly made while defending helpless planets, always running to where she needed to be, to save people, to change history, to be what she had always dreamed her father would want her to be….

The hard part was remaining pure of the blood stains that she was so tempted to make at times. There was always a better way. She had based her life off of a man that ‘never would’… And she tried as hard as she could, to keep it that way.

3\. Anesthetized

Jenny had been feeling the presence for quite a while, a presence that was something like her Dad’s but… not. She followed the feeling, the urge, to a small lively planet called Vort, who was apparently hosting a trading convention… A single year in ten that the planet would open its ports for foreigners. The planet was filled with different species from the nearby stars. This year, they had expanded and sent out messengers, advertising the sale of one of their most precious gems, in an attempt to escape recession.

Sounded like a recipe for disaster, to her.

Walking along the street and checking out a few of the stalls, she waited for tragedy to strike.

‘I wonder if Dad gets excited when he knows bad things are bound to happen.’ The blonde thought briefly, picking up and examining a rather useless green stone that was on display. ‘I bet he’s never bored, always running.’

She briefly thought of Donna and Martha, before setting the stone down. That nearly painful feeling of loneliness came back. There was nothing more that Jenny wanted than to travel with The Doctor… If only for a while.

Or even just once.

Anyone, really, that she could call her own. If she did have someone, she could introduce them as her companion. How did Dad find Donna and Martha? How did they end up traveling with him? She wished she had had more time to speak with him. Specifically, to learn from him. There was so much she needed to know, that she just couldn’t learn from anywhere else.

However, the Doctor was impossible to find and after what Jenny thought must have been 5 years of travel, she wasn’t sure she’d ever find him.

She looked around the area again, down the people-filled streets and alleyways and it wasn’t until she reached the end of an empty corridor that the strange feeling returned.

Before she could turn to face it… Everything went black.

4\. Multicausal

The first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was that her neck was painfully sore… And when she tried to reach up to it, she could not.

Gasping, Jenny became aware of her compromising position. Wrists, ankles and waist bound to some sort of chair. At least, that’s what she assumed it was. The room was so dark, she couldn’t quite tell.

Then she heard a soft breathing, not too far away. “Who’s there?!” She tried to sound threatening, not sure if it really worked. She imagined not.

Whatever room she was in, smelt of rust and something organic that she couldn’t quite place. Completely trapped… She hadn’t been in real, true danger since she had lost her father. (Well, since he lost her, really.) Panic was hard to swallow down. “Where am I?” She demanded, though still receiving no reply. “Why am I here?”

Nothing.

She groaned.

“I had to make sure.” It was a man’s voice… rough, but quiet.

Jenny stayed silent then, only slightly jumping as a hand was set over one of her hearts… Then the other.

“Are you from Gallifrey?” His tone was demanding, as his hand left her body. “Who are you?”

She shifted, pulling against her bindings, angry at the darkness. “No, I… I’m Donna from Messaline.” And defiantly, she added, “And who are you?”

His hand rested over her right heart once more.

“The Master.” There was a short pause. “From Gallifrey.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

She wasn’t sure that he could feel her hearts beating anymore, because it seemed as though both were in her throat.

‘Master’ sounded like a rather important title.

Her reply was breathless, “A Timelord?”

“Who are you?” Though he sounded angry, Jenny was much too interested to care about danger.

“I told you! I’m…”

“No.” His fingers dug into her side, making her shift uncomfortably. “Who. Are. You.”

There was no point in lying to him, especially when he could tell she was doing so. “… Jenny. I was born on Messaline, but my Dad wasn’t.”

“And your father?”

Last of the Timelords, her Dad had told her. But if this man was telling the truth…

Did the Master know the Doctor?

She sighed, “Guess.”

“Tell me.”

“Let me go first.”

There was a short pause, but soon Jenny felt the bindings snap off and she was able to shift a bit more comfortably on the chair.

“Your sight will return within an hour.” The Master mumbled, “Side effect of cheap anesthetics.”

She only half heard him though, mind consumed again with thoughts of her Dad. Jenny reached out to the man in front of her and he did not pull away.

A hand to his chest and she felt a heart. Then lower and to the left…

“Two hearts.” Jenny said, not being able to help a small smile on her face. But it didn’t last and she immediately frowned. “You didn’t have to attack me, Master. I would have talked to… Well, I would have told a Timelord the truth, anyway.” She says it sternly, but keeps her eyes on the ground that she can’t see.

“Tell me about your father.” He said, unapologetically.

“Well… Not my Dad exactly.” She went on to tell the man about how she was born, about the Doctor rejecting her to begin with and how she had avoided killing, so that Donna could convince him otherwise… And about how she had died. Then been resurrected. “When I woke up, he was gone.” The girl said quietly. “So I borrowed a ship, to follow in his footsteps. Travelling and saving worlds, just like Donna had said.”

While she spoke he had remained silent, leaning against a damp (the organic smell had been rain, she now realized… different smell on every planet), brick wall not far from the chair she was safely sitting on. Slowly, Jenny regained her vision and he was currently a dark blurred figure against the bright brick wall. She could tell, at least, that he wore black and his unruly hair was only a bit darker than her own.

“Stealing a ship… That’s very ‘Doctor’ of you.” His voice was amused.

“Is it?” Jenny grinned at him, rubbing her neck.

5\. Reciprocity

“You’re traveling alone, then.”

“Pretty much.”

“Your father would go mad, traveling alone.” The Master simply stared at her. “That’s why he always has some pretty young human hanging off his arm.” He was a rather handsome man, but the sneer as he spoke of the Doctor did not suit him.

“I liked Donna and Martha.”

He seemed to twitch a little, then sigh. “Martha Jones.” He mumbled to himself. “I met the regeneration you were created from, then.”

“What?”

She could see him smirk then. “Your father and I have a long history.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“If the Universe is to be believed… He died on Earth, by the hands of some woman named ‘River Song’. Though, the files were erased recently.”

A sharp pain shot through her hearts and she leaned forward. It was obvious that she must have looked like she was in an instant panic, because he was in front of her in a split second, holding her shoulders with his hands.

“Calm down, just…”

“Are you sure?” She whispered, hands clinging suddenly to his forearms. “Tell me they’re wrong! Tell me he’s alive! He… He has to be…” That horrible feeling washed over her like it never had before. If the Doctor was really dead, then she had no one… and no hope of ever finding…

She had only known him one day, but he had forced her to change, grow up and experience love and companionship. Had she been gone so long?

Then again, he was a time traveler. It could have been centuries since he had been on Messaline. Maybe he didn’t even remember her by the time he had died.

“You aren’t alone.”

Blinking to relieve the stinging sensation that seemed to be hurting her eyes, she was able to look at him. Her hearts began to race at the intensity of his gaze. His jaw was set and his hands held just a tiny bit too tightly to her shoulders… But his eyes… His eyes seemed to look right into her, forceful and concentrated.

The military ‘training’ in her genes put the girl’s mind on red alert. Danger!

The Master reeked of danger.

“I am right here.” A smirk and his sudden attempted at lightening his gaze by raising his eyebrows, didn’t fool her. “We have each other now, right?”

“Why would I trust you?” She let go of him, shrugging his hands off her. “You attacked me, tied me to a…” She looked at what she was sitting on now, as it was fully visible. “What is this, a metal kitchen chair? And now…” Jenny took a deep breath to compose herself, to keep what little control she had. Yes, he was obviously dangerous and she might not be able to take him down, but she could hurt him enough to escape, if need be. “Now you’ve taken away my only hope of meeting my Dad again.”

The man seemed to consider this, a small frown darkening his attractive features. “I told you, the files were erased. River Song was released.” He took Jenny’s hand in his and pressed it against his second very-not-human-heart and his eyes held a fire that made it seem as though he had swallowed the heart of a sun.

Dundundundun-dundundundun-dundundundun-dundundundun

His heart was in her head and his eyes were in her soul. “I’ll help you find him, but you can-not leave me, Jenny.” He let go and she rested her shaking hand in her lap. “Little Daddy’s girl, I will bring you home… And you will keep me alive.”

Before she could ask him what he meant, The Master seemed to be hit by lightning… His entire body instantly engulfed in a blue light, skull showing through everything. And with a shriek from him, it was gone as fast as it came and he was left clutching the wall, panting and just slightly convulsing.

Wide eyed and confused Jenny felt frozen to the spot. What. The. HELL. just happened?!

As the shock slowly subsided (from them both, really), Jenny slid off the table and approached the strange Timelord, setting a hand between his shoulder blades. “Master…”

What could she say though?

‘Are you alright?’ Obviously not and the Master didn’t seem like someone who appreciated stupid questions.

‘What was that?’ He didn’t look in the position for much talking, either.

He looked from the wall to the blonde, without turning his head. His breathing only slowed a little. “Hasn’t…” He closed his eyes again and clenched his teeth, as though in pain. “Hasn’t been that strong in a while… must have been accelerated in the lock…”

“I’ll stay with you.” She said softly, daring to rest her head on his shoulder in a sort of half-hug.

“Good. Now, I need your help.” The man blinked at the wall, then looked over at her in a sort of tired glare. “Something is about to assassinate Chancellor Vorticu.” He swallowed hard and she lifted her head, realizing what he meant. “And if that happens, we’ll never get off this planet.”

Jenny was already typing on her wristband, attempting to summon her ship.

6\. Mannequin

Vorticu was obviously a native to the planet, looking nothing like the many humans currently visiting Vort. His name meant ‘Creator’ where as the planet’s name meant ‘Creation’, an instance of the planet’s ethnocentric ancient lore continuing into their modern age. The planet somehow considered the indigenous species as the most advanced, but the recent fall in their economy stated otherwise. Aside from the extravagant, well-kept Capital city, Vort was a dirty planet with a high crime rate and debilitating poverty.

Vortians were short, big headed creatures, with thin arms and legs in the shape of the Earth-type cat’s legs, that Jenny had seen on other planets. But they were certainly not furry or friendly, like cats. Their skin varied in shades of purple and pink and they always had their body mostly covered with a jumpsuit. They had, around their upper arms, bands that showed their status. Mainly as scientists, but also politicians. Most citizens, (children, the elderly, those that couldn’t work or did mundane jobs) simply wore a single blue band that touched their skin on every side.

The Master and Jenny walked through the street together, standing close and not talking as she continued to try to contact her ship. Apparently, the planet was already on lockdown and all communications were cut. Her ship was certainly not advanced enough to be able to break through the lock.

She was two inches from throwing the stupid controller away when she felt a small tug on her shirt. Looking down, she gave a small smile to a child Vortian that was trying to get her attention.

They were adorable little things, with those tiny hands and big heads. Their eyes had no whites, completely whatever color complimented their skin. This one was light lavender with shiny pink eyes and… Okay, the sharp white teeth were a bit off-throwing for the cuteness factor, but its tiny stubs of pink horns made up for it.

It gurgled something at her and before she could reply, the child’s father was next to it, picking it up by the legs and holding it upside down against his wide hips. The child giggled and squirmed, but the father seemed less amused. “I apologize for the hornling, he managed to escape my grip in the chaos.”

“No worries.” She smiled at him, then to the child, “He’s adorable, really!” The Master rolled his eyes.

“Bit of a trouble maker, Jer.” The Vortian said, shifting the wiggling child to get a better grip.

The blonde woman crinkled her nose, still smiling as Jer rubbed his bald head with his tiny hands and made a sputtering noise.

“Any updates on what’s happening at the Capital?” The Master changed the subject, obviously not moved by the tiny, energetic toddler. “Who’s attacking?”

“Attacking? Like, it’s still happening?” Jenny stood straight and looked from her companion (yay, she had a companion now!) to the Vortian in front of them.

“Still happening? It’s only just started.” The Vortian tilted its head at her, beady pink eyes inquiring.

“Oh, I’ve been uh…” She glared at the Master briefly, before turning back to him. “Sleeping. Sorry, we haven’t even introduced ourselves! I’m Jenny and this is, uh…” She realized that ‘Master’ might give the Vortian the wrong impression and she looked to the Master for help.

“Harry Saxon.” He mumbled, obviously not satisfied that he still didn’t have his answer. “We’re Royal Assistants from Messaline, interested in a new power source for our growing planet.”

Jenny had to bite her lip to keep from snickering.

“Oh, here for the Gener Stone, are you?” The Master nodded, though Jenny wasn’t sure he had any idea what the alien was talking about. “I am Sven-Sven-Sven, head scientist at the Fog Institute in the Capital, responsible for overseeing the Gener Stone’s creation. You can call me Sven.” He turned to the Master. “And we do know who’s attacking now.” He sighed as Jer wrapped his arms around his hips. “It’s the Cybermen.”

The Master’s eyes went wide and his lips pressed tightly together. Jenny had only ever heard of Cybermen, never having experienced one for herself, but she knew that this was bad news. “That’s impossible …” He looked to Jenny, voice raspy as he spoke, “What year is this?”

Sven shifted Jer to his other hip and shook his head, replying to the Master before Jenny could speak. “Everyone thought they were destroyed, but here they are.”

The blonde woman turned back to Sven, looking him over. “And you’re a scientist, a high ranking one too!” His dark green armbands flipped away from his skin and were separated in two, connected by a middle black one that was tightly attached to him. They even matched his black jumpsuit, which had a low fitting green belt and a collar that was green as well. “What are you doing out… Well..” Jenny looked around at the poverty stricken area around the trio as people bustled around them, scarcely any of them seemingly worried about the danger only a few miles away. Perhaps they didn’t know… They paid the foreigners no mind, anyway. “Here.”

Sven gave a despairing sigh and gestured to the child. “Official business.”

Jer looked up at the Master, absolutely grinning. “Chada!”

The Master stared down at the hornling with a small frown. “Do you realize how much danger you’re in, child?” Jer only giggled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The scientist was kind enough to lead them through the crowds to a tunnel hidden behind a statue of the Chancellor, which led to the Capital. The child was now walking alongside him, chattering to himself and attempting to escape the hand that was tightly wrapped around his.

The Master was making up some story about Messaline, how King Hath had commanded they go to the wonderful planet of Vort, to make a bid on one of the stones, since their main energy source had been destroyed in a war. Getting over the natural instinct of irritation that the Master would claim the Hath as King, she tried to memorize the story for future reference.

‘Harry’, as the Master called himself, decided to change the subject suddenly, as they were nearing the labs. “Why are you selling all the planet’s resources, if your people are already suffering?” The Master said rather passively, hands buried into the front pocket of his sweater.

“Trying to be self-sufficient is what caused the recession, Sir Harry.” Said the scientist, scowling straight ahead with his chin high, half the height of the Master. “Our government denied trade when they thought we could manage on our own, out of spite towards our rival planet Irk. Before the last of the Irken’s left, their leader claimed to have cursed us, saying we would starve ourselves, that our arrogance would kill our food supplies. Our people panicked, began saving their money, hiding it in jars and beneath floorboards.” They reached a door at the end of a tunnel and waited for someone to come and open the door from the other side. Jenny sat on the ground and the Master leaned against the wall. Sven cared for the now tired child. “They only spent exactly how much it would take to survive, preparing themselves for the future famine that they believed would come.

Of course, by doing that the food producers, among other services, lost most of their business. Hundreds lost their jobs and people began to spend even less.”

The Master looked down at Jenny, an eyebrow raised.

“The Irken’s defeated them… by making them fear themselves.” She nodded at him. “A self-fulfilling prophecy, then. So you opened your ports again in hopes of…”

“Trying to get others to trade with us… Things we need.” Sven shook his head, “Like food.”

The door opened then, and there stood two Vortian guards, guns at the ready. Jenny was standing in an instant. “So where are we going, then?”

The Scientist picked up the child again, turning it upside down like he was before. Jenny briefly wondered if that was normal. “I am getting on an exodus flight, to get off the planet with Jer before this escalates further. I assume your method of transport has failed you?”

It seemed a bit rude to point it out, but Jenny nodded anyway.

“You’re welcome to join me and wait until this passes.”

“Do you really think this will just pass?” Jenny questioned, looking from Sven to the Master, who seemed to be considering the offer. “We want to stay!” She said before he could accept and he turned toward her, looking irritated and possibly a bit exasperated. If he knew her father, then he could see where this is going. “To help!”

Sven looked between them, confused. “Help? Get rid of Cybermen? Are you mad?”

She smiled at The Master, “Maybe a little bit!”

He glared down at her. “She’s completely mad.” He shoved his hands back into his pocket. “However, I’d rather not leave the planet without our own ship… So we’re going to go and get communications running, at least.”

The scientist didn’t look convinced, “I do not mean to cause offence, but I am sure that you must know that human technology isn’t quite the same as-…”

“We’re not human.” The Master stated firmly, leaving it at that. The Vortian blinked at him. “Tell us the way to the labs.”

“Or where the main Cybermen are!” Jenny added, helpfully.

“If you insist, I cannot stop you.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

After getting general directions to the labs through the never-ending, dimly lit labyrinth, Jenny and the Master bid farewell to Sven and Jer (and convincing their guards to hand over their guns), they began to make their way forward.

The gun felt cold in her hand, sending a shiver down her spine. She knew she could shoot and damn well, too. But she wouldn’t. She couldn’t! Well, she could, but she didn’t want to. Her Dad had told her what killing would do to her…

She couldn’t risk it.

“Don’t shoot to kill, okay?” She whispered as they ran through another door, already unlocked when they got there.

The Master scoffed, pistol clutched tightly in his hand. “That’s very admirable of you, child, I’m sure. I don’t know what you think a pathetic little thing like this is going to do against a Cyberman, but it’s not much.”

“I know, I just…” Before she could finish that thought, the area around them lit up blue and she nearly jumped out of her skin as a screamed echoed through the halls.

“FUCK.” The Master was on his knees, clutching his head and trembling again. His words came in a speedy mutter, almost as if he was arguing with himself. “Always pain, always in my head, always being controlled, always something to drive me MAD.”

Jenny took a few steps back, swallowing hard, holding her pistol tightly, but keeping the barrel facing towards the ground. “You… you alright, sir?”

He looked up at her, head cocked and face expressionless. “Perfectly fine, thanks.” He scowled, forcing himself to stand up, picking up the pistol again. “Come, daddy’s girl, let’s get this over with. I don’t want to be on this pathetic planet when my head explodes.”

As he ran past her, her eyes followed him. “Is that going to happen?” When he didn’t answer, she started to sprint after him. “Master, is your head going to explode?!”

o-o-o-o-o-o

They had only reached the basement of the labs, when the noises of machinery were within earshot. It wasn’t hard to make out ‘DELETE’ and ‘INCOMPATABLE’ from the commotion above them.

The Master signaled her to be quiet, then to move towards the door. Pistols at the ready, they stood near the entry-way door, waiting for a passing Cyberman to move away. The door was cracked and from where they stood, there was a long hall outside of the door with dozens, perhaps over a hundred, doors… All wide open.

“They’ve been down here for a while.” The Master whispered to her.

“Does that mean Sven and Jer aren’t safe?”

A shout from the hall interrupted them, as a Vortian was dragged in front of a Cyberman, by two others.

“You are incompatible. You will be deleted.” Its mechanical voice announced.

There was a scream, a flash of light and the Vortian was left on the floor, completely still as the Cybermen continued forward, away from the door Jenny and the Master were still standing behind.

Or rather, struggling.

Jenny was trying to get out of the door, pistol in hand and the Master was holding her back, one hand around her wrists, trying to pry the gun from her and the other around her waist as she thrashed around trying to escape.

“I have to do something! I have to stop them from killing more!” When he finally got the gun from her, she shoved away from him and stood in the center of the entryway, panting and glaring daggers at her companion. “Why did you stop me?” She growled, fists clenched.

“What did I just tell you?” He spat back at her, face twisted with anger. “You’ll get us both killed if you run after them with no plan!”

“Shoot them! That’s the plan!!” She voice raised a bit.

He shushed her, “The metal they are made from won’t get the slightest scratch from one of these.” He hissed, raising the gun in front of her face to illustrate his point. “These are completely useless here.”

She stared him down, silent and shaking.

He sighed and scratched one of his temples with the handle of the gun. “We need to get to their main control, if we want to have any effect. Follow your own rule and don’t attempt to shoot to kill. Wait until there’s a use.”

A door at the end of the hall slammed and Jenny ran out after the dead Vortian, in the silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Always following a hall back from the three Cybermen they had encountered, they knew they were getting close to the headquarters. Jenny was grateful that they didn’t encounter any more Vortians (or anyone else) on the way. Soon, the halls turned white and got bigger until it was obvious that they were walking straight through the main labs. Tables and sinks and walls lined with what looked like chemicals in bottles.

They were so close, but just as they took the risk of following closer behind the Cybermen…

The Master lit up again and though he managed to keep his voice down to a small yelp, the sound of the blue lightning (what else could she call it?) was enough to catch the attention of the closest Cyberman.

Jenny instantly aimed at one with the pistol, but the Master ripped it from her hands and threw both of the guns away from them. He lifted his hands in immediate surrender. Jenny kept her eyes on him, scowling, though she felt herself worry as he convulsed twice with the aftershocks of whatever the hell was hurting him. It made her stomach turn.

7\. Neurological

“Why didn’t we fight?” Jenny hissed under her breath, as they entered a room, completely empty save the Cyberman-sized metal box and a large screen that was attached to the wall. “We could have at least distracted them and ran away.”

The Master lifted his hood, covering his wild blonde hair and shading his face effectively. “Shut up. You have no idea what you’re up against.”

She sighed loudly, the Cybermen currently guarding them not even flinching. How would a Cyberman even flinch? She bit her cheek gently and looked over the metal men. They really weren’t all that impressive, but apparently they were enough to scare a Timelord.

‘Suppose that should be enough proof that they’re really dangerous, then.’

“So we get taken and killed without a fight. Great.” She didn’t bother to keep quiet now, despite the glowering that came from the hunched-over Master next to her.

The computer’s monitor flashed on and they both turned to face it, the Master pulling his hood down further, covering more of his face.

Jenny didn’t see the big deal.

“No, you precious little thing. You will not die.” The dark silhouette of a man showed up on the screen. The walls (?) around him were glowing with red coding and she could barely make out his facial features. A strong chin, brownish hair (parted to the side), small eyes and… A metal design on the side of his face, silver with flashing blue lights. “You will become part of the greatest race… greatest army that the Universe knows! You were born to be a soldier, after all, Jenny. And this time, your father won’t be here to ruin that.”

The Master exhaled sharply next to her, but she hardly noticed. Suddenly, the Cybermen seemed absolutely terrifying.

“Who are you?” She asked breathlessly, eyes wide and alarmed.

“I have many names. But for our purposes, you can call me… Mr. Clever.”

She could see the man on the screen grin, his white teeth making his face seem even more shaded. “So y-you…” Swallowing hard, she attempted to gain control of her own voice. “You’re going to turn me into one of… those?” She looked at one of the metal Cybermen next to her, then back to Mr. Clever.

The codes behind him were increasing in pace, as though changing something or… readying systems.

She took a step towards the Master, who grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. “She incompatible. If you know who she is, you would know that.” He growled, face still completely shaded.

“Oh, but Sir,” Mr. Clever cooed, a smirk playing at his darkened lips. “I am the future of the Cybermen and I have been upgraded… Timelords are now completely compatible.” Mr. Clever lifted his digital hands in rejoice, then clasped them together, still smiling. “And no, not a Cyberman… Not for you. I need a new vessel, a new mind… A new Cyberplanner.” Jenny felt the hand on her arm tighten considerably. “And that, precious, is you.” The smile was gone from Mr. Clever’s face and the girl felt as though she was going to lose the lunch she didn’t actually have.

The Master was torn from her, and she was being pushed closer to the box. A door on its side opened and she realized with horror what this would mean. “W-wait, no! Please, don’t do this! I’m not smart, I hardly know anything about the Universe! I don’t know what you’re looking for, b-but I’m not… I-I’m not…”

“Don’t worry, child. Your fear will soon be eradicated. All emotions will then be erased.”

“WAIT.” The Master called from behind her, just as she reached the outside of the metal box that held her doom. “Look in your data banks for me. You see that? I am more suited to your requirements. Think of all the knowledge I have, that even your last vessel didn’t.”

She could hear a smile on Mr. Clever’s voice. “Master! You’ve been traveling with the Doctor’s daughter, you naughty boy!” He laughed, but abruptly stopped as soon as he had started. “Let her go for the moment, change of plans. I’d rather like to have his face over hers, anyhow.” When Jenny was shoved out of the way, she found herself sitting on the ground with the Cybermen’s hands outstretched toward her threateningly.

The Master walked where she had been dragged, head held high as he willingly strolled into the box, not giving Jenny a second glance… Then the door slammed behind him. Mr. Clever flickered off the screen and for a few horrible seconds, there was absolute silence.

Her hearts hurt when she finally heard the sounds coming from the box, a short shout then the sound of machinery running quickly and a loud whirring noise.

The door opened with a cloud of smoke and a dim purple light as the Master stepped out. He turned to her, with a wicked little smirk and darkness in his eyes. He wore the same gear on his face that Mr. Clever had, but the lights were a deep red and there was a glow underneath his skin, lighting up the veins in on the right side of his face as though he were translucent.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Her fists were clenched and she wanted to rip that stupid machine off his face… but it was too late to help him now and he did this… for her. “We should have left.” She whispered.

“Oh, I would have found you, Jenny. I’ve been looking for you since the legends started. The blonde protector, they call you. Sometimes, just the Protector.” The Master stuck his lower lip out at her and made a face. “How like your father, always trying to butt into disputes that have nothing to do with you. But you were meant to be a soldier.” He spoke matter-of-factly. Jenny knew it was Mr. Clever, but it was hard to ignore the familiar expression on the Master’s face as he spoke of the Doctor.

“The way I was born has nothing to do with what I can accomplish. I made my choice and that was to help people. To travel the stars and learn as much as I can… To follow in my father’s footsteps.” There was an electricity in the air and it gave her the confidence she needed, she steeled herself as well as she could.

“If you knew your father, child, you would know that this is the perfect way to achieve your destiny. You will gain infinite knowledge, when you join with me. Even, if you’d like, about what the Doctor has been up to.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she grimaced.

“If it means becoming a heartless soldier, I’ll pass.” She cracked her neck and stood up, glaring down the threat in front of her.

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t have a choice.” He gave her a pitying look.

“No?”

“No.”

“You should have taken me when you had the chance, Mr. Not-So-Clever.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “And what are you going to do? You’re guarded by three of the best men I have.” Mr. Clever-Master grinned at her as he patted the shoulder of one of the soldiers that had their weapons pointed at her. “And your little not-so-friendly friend is completely silent.” He tapped his forehead, convinced of his victory. “The information in this head of his just… Completes the puzzle! It’s beautiful.” He sneered.

“You have to know he’s more arrogant than that… to allow his mind and memories to be taken by some sub-species like you.” Jenny spat, eyes steeled and body tense. She even allowed herself a smirk of her own, though she wasn’t sure how well she pulled it off.

“Subspecies, huh? Well, your father seemed to be scared enough of me.”

She pursed her lips at this. “Tell me, Mr. Clever… Is he still alive? Or did River Song…”

Mr. Clever cackled loudly, “He faked his death, running from the law! Forced his wife into prison, so he could continue traveling and playing hero with her parents… And when they died, he replaced them too, with a pretty little brunette. A real charmer, that man.” Mr. Clever’s eyes gleamed in the dim light. “Don’t you agree, Master?”

The Master’s face changed a bit, just a quick flash and he, the Master for only a second, winked at her.

She smiled.

“Goodbye, Mr. Clever.”

The flicker was gone and Mr. Clever was back and looking rather distressed, “What did you do?” He barked, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Jenny turned away from him as the entire room was filled with blue light, emitting not only from the Master, but from the three (now shrieking) Cybermen and the computer screen as well. Popping noises and screams filled the air, punctuated by the sound of the lights exploding and the Cybermen loudly hitting the ground, before everything went silent. The only lighting in the room now, was the purple glow from the metal box, though the air was still heavy with static.

The Master collapsed onto the white floor beneath him.

8\. Corrugated

(This section contains mild gore, so if you are bothered by that sort of thing, skip to 9)

Jenny ran to him, falling to her knees and taking his head into her lap. “Master! Master, please, wake up!” Her breathing was coming in gasps and her hearts were racing once again. The reason why his veins had been glowing earlier… The metal controller on his face had been buried into his skin, through his temple and, as she nearly attempted to pull it out, she noticed, into his brain.

She tried not to choke on her ragged breathing as she continued to beg him to wake up. He couldn’t leave her alone, not yet! Not already!

“I need you! I need you, Master, please! Oh goddess…” She rested her forehead against his and let her hand trail under his sweater to rest against his second not-human heart. It was still beating, if barely. “You said I had to keep you alive, but how? Just tell me…” Her voice became more strained, though her tears were lost in his hair. “I don’t want to be alone again.”

She felt a gentle touch on her cheek and looked up to find him, eyes barely cracked open, pointing to the controller still connected to his face. “You… want me to take it out?”

His head moved very slightly, in a single nod.

“But… It’s in your brain, Master, it’ll kill you.” Jenny felt as though she had forgotten how to breathe, lungs burning from the smoke and electricity. “I can’t…”

The Master tapped the metal, a small scowl on his face. She stared down at him helplessly and with both her shaking hands, grabbed the controller.

“This is going to hurt like hell.” Jenny whispered. He replied by closing his eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled, the long ridged wire coming out of his skull with a disgusting ‘pop’.

His whole body convulsed.

9\. Delirium

Tossing the controller as far away from him as she possibly could, she took off her shirt and put it under his head. Readjusting her tanktop briefly, she watched him calm down, his body going still again. Taking a few deep breaths and returning to his side, the blonde quietly whispered to him.

“What now?”

The Master’s eyes went wide and he gasped as though he was resurfacing from a lake and he twisted his head to face her. “I need… your… energy…” He croaked and the hole in his head began to bleed. She hastily covered it with her hand, not sure what to do.

“Anything, just tell me how.”

“I NEED IT NOW!”

“Take it, then!!” She shouted back at him, in a panic. “Just take it!”

His hand shot up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her face inches from his. “I don’t have… enough… to regenerate…” His voice was hoarse and his hands were shaking again. “I have to.”

“It’s okay, just do it.” She whispered, her mind noting his breath on her lips as it began to fade.

10\. Reanimation

The Master placed both his hands on either side of her head and pulled her forehead to rest against his and she moved to straddle him. Both closed their eyes and he whispered a simple, “Let me in,” before she felt a presence attempt to enter her mind.

The Doctor’s daughter stilled her mind and let him in, gasping as she felt -literally felt!- a force begin to leave her mind, swirling around before begging release. He pressed their lips together and she felt part of that force, that raw energy she had never noticed before, leave through her mouth and into his.

She felt… horrified.

Nonetheless, she had to save him and managed to keep herself calm as he broke the kiss, having taken all that he apparently needed.

As soon as she felt him leave her mind, Jenny jumped off of him and pressed herself, still sitting, against the wall.

She couldn’t speak, could move again as the Master began to glow, slowly sitting up, then standing as though he wasn’t injured at all.

The soft yellow glow reached the hole on the side of his head and in a matter of seconds, it was gone. He grinned down at her. “I see he never told you about regeneration, huh?”

Jenny could only find the will to dumbly shake her head at him.

Before he could say anything more, his entire body exploded into a glorious ray of light. She shielded her eyes with one arm, while still watching him in shock. This was different from before, from the blue lightning, though the screaming was much the same until…

Until it was over and he gasped and grinned manically down at her again, “What do you think?”

But the man standing in front of her was no longer the Master…

His smile disappeared as she fainted, exhausted from it all.

11\. Supplanted

“Bana doh!”

A loud bang and a small giggle woke her from a rather unpleasant dream about Daleks… It was probably a leftover memory from when she had let the Master into her mind.

The Master!!

She shot up in the rather comfortable bed she had apparently slept in and looked around the room. Best guess was that it was a hospital, but from the tiny size of everything, the way her ankles were just barely over the edge of the bed, she was still on Vort.

“Feeling better?” She looked over to see a man, dressed in rather fancy (but not very modern) human clothing, a full suit complete with a red tie. “You slept longer than I did, but I suppose I did sort of…” He smirked, looking her over. “Take it out of you.” He chuckled and shook his head.

Jenny’s eyes lit up with a sudden realization, “Master?!”

He raised his eyebrows once, quickly, grin increasing. “What do you think?”

His skin was tanner than it had been, he was thinner, but taller and his short, black hair was complimented well by his light brown eyes. The Master looked younger and had just enough stubble to look casual in that perfectly fitting suit he had somehow acquired.

“You um…” She swallowed hard. “You look great.” She nodded. “Now tell me how the bloody hell you pulled that off. You were dying, I was right there.”

He stood up and casually walked to the side of the bed she was sitting on, hands in his pockets. The smile never left his pretty face.

Jenny tightly closed her eyes and rubbed her face with both hands. ‘Time to wake up, sweet heart, this man has lived on Gallifrey, however long ago that was…’ She had a feeling her dad wouldn’t like her thinking that the Master looked nice and… oh, he smelled nice too.

Surprise.

“It’s a Timelord thing.” He said, lifting her face to him with a finger under her chin. “When we’re dying, our bodies have a way of repairing us, with this energy. But we completely change who we are. How we look, how we act. Our personalities, to an extent, change as well.” The Master shrugged, putting his hands in his trouser pockets again.

She stared blankly at him.

“I didn’t get it either, when he carried you in here.”

Jenny looked over the Master’s new shoulder to see Sven standing in the doorway, little Jer jumping around, though connected by hands with his caretaker. “Hi guys!” She smiled and waved. They walked into the room and she noticed that in his other hand, Sven was carrying a bag. He handed it to the Master.

“Can… Can I regenerate?” Now she was terribly curious about the idea of this change, as she knew the Master hadn’t taken everything out of her when he needed the energy. There was still a good chunk of whatever that was, still floating around inside of her.

“You can now.” The dark haired man smiled down at her smugly. “I had to pull it from every corner of your genes and activate it. I was surprised you stayed conscious as long as you did.”

“So when I died before, I didn’t regenerate because…”

“Because the energy was so hidden within you… You couldn’t recognize it. Next time you’re dying, if you can, just pull it back out again. That’s it and you’ll regenerate. But don’t pull it out unless you are absolutely sure… Or it’s wasted.”

She nodded, grateful and a bit too excited about this new information. Not that she wanted to die, but it would be fun to see what she would turn into next… Her thoughts turned to her father again. “Has my Dad ever… regenerated?”

The Master laughed at her, just a bit too loudly. “Only, what, 10 times, at least!”

Jenny’s frowned. “He’s died 10 times already?”

“When you travel, fighting ‘evil’ constantly, things happen.” He was still smiling.

“I guess… that makes sense…”

There was a brief silence, before the Master threw her the bag and began to walk out of the room, two Vortian’s in tow. “Get dressed now, I want to get moving.”

She rolled her eyes, “Because we have so many places we’re scheduled to be.”

“Watch it, daddy’s girl.”

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him as the door closed and laughed.

Her mind wandered to what Mr. Clever had called her.

Precious, Soldier, Child, Doctor’s Daughter, Sweetheart and…

The Protector.

She rather liked the sound of that one.


End file.
